Love lost and regained
by Excusemybeauty
Summary: He died when they were teenagers... He was the best thing that ever happened to Haruhiko, but his younger jealous at the time brother ruined everything, ruined his chances of ever finding love... Or did he? I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS... EXCEPT FOR MY OWN CHARACTER. WARNING: Toy play will ensue!
1. Prologue

(Ten years ago)

"_Why the fuck were you speaking with him?" Akihiko yelled at his friend. _

_The Usami family including a guest had just finished dinner. During dinner, however, Haruhiko struck up a conversation with Ashten. The two talked the entire dinner, fore whenever Ashten would turn back to Akihiko, the older brother would find another interesting topic to talk about. Ashten rubbed his temples, sitting on the bed with slowly reddening eyes. His markings were clearing showing, but Akihiko was too upset to heed the dangers of angering one such as Ashten. _

"_What the fuck was I supposed to do?" Ashten yelled suddenly, long golden tresses getting into his reddened face. _

_The bronzed skin glowed in the light, and his startling sapphire eyes were getting redder by the minute. He stood, and his slim, tone body, showing the little curve in his hips due to the perfect Holy Grail ass he sported as heritage. _

"_Sit there and ignore him!? That's rude as hell Akihiko!"_

"_Yes you were supposed to ignore him!"_

_Ashten gripped his head and sat back down. He didn't understand as to why he hated his brother so much. He was nice and charming… Definitely handsome._

"_He and I were friends before I even met you! Why are you so upset that- _

"_You'll just fuck anyone won't you?" Akihiko asked, making Ashten's eyes widen. The boy knew he was going too far, but he didn't care._

"_Fucking slu-_

_Ashten slapped Akihiko so hard that not only did the sound resonate throughout the house, but Akihiko flew out of the room. Tears stained Ashten's cheeks as he stood there, a golden aura surrounding his form so powerfully that his thick locks flew into the air. Fangs extended from his mouth and stopped at his bottom lip. _

"_I hate you…" he said, putting his head down and Akihiko could see his shoulders shaking. _

_The Usami had walked out of their rooms and witnessed in awe the scene before them. Ashten shook his head and grabbed everything he took over to the Usami house and walked down the stairs and out of the door. The next day it was said that the Sukimori manor had been burned to ashes… And the body of a teenager was found… _


	2. Cooping with the grief

Ten years had passed since the death of his best friend, and every day was harder and harder for the great Lord Usami. Although having Misaki made it a little easier, he still found it hard to breathe sometimes, and lately it had gotten worse. The anniversary of Ashten's death was coming up, and sadly, it was the same day as the party Aikawa wanted him to attend.

"Are you thinking about him again?" Misaki asked, and Usagi-san nodded, looking to his young lover with sad eyes.

"I loved him like the brother I never had…"

"You have Haruhiko"

"I said _love _Misaki, not detest"

The boy shook his head and touched his lover's shoulder gently. Usagi-san had told him all about Ashten Sukimori, and how they ended up arguing and Usagi-san said something he shouldn't have, and the next day they saw the house burned to ashes and the news telling of how they found the body of a young teenager. It was sad to see his usually happy Usagi-san so distraught.

"I hope you know that he's sorry…" Misaki whispered to the sky. If heaven was real, then maybe Ashten might have heard him.

(0000)

Haruhiko looked to the only thing found in Ashten's burned down home. A framed picture of them at the beach the week before the fire. The sun-kissed boy looked so beautiful in his blue swimming trunks, smiling stupidly along with him and Akihiko. The older Usami remembered that night like it was yesterday. He remember chasing after Ashten in the night sky, how he caught up with him at his door… Their kiss… He remembered every touch and caress as they made love that night. And then suddenly, he was gone. Tears brimmed in Haruhiko's usually cold eyes, and a sigh escaped his quivering lips.

"You still think about him? Even after all these years?" Fuyuhiko asked as he walked into his son's office.

Haruhiko looked up from the picture and nodded his head, wiping his eyes so that his father wouldn't see.

"You know, I thought of Ashten as my very own son… And your mother loved him as well"

"If I didn't start talking to him that night…" Haruhiko started, but Fuyuhiko stopped him.

"You two had been friends way before him and Akihiko were… Stop blaming yourself"

"I just don't understand, he wasn't human…"

"That may be, but he was not immortal…"

Haruhiko nodded, he knew and understood that better than anybody. But still…

"By the way…" Fuyuhiko said, putting his hand on the knob and smiling. "There is a party for your brother tomorrow… I want you to attend"

"Tomorrow! But that's-

"Do you really think that Ashten would want you to be depressed about him for so long? Remember what he told you?"

(Mini Flashback)

_Ashten and Haruhiko were in his room studying. Akihiko was hanging out with his other friend Kamijou, so he and Haruhiko decided to study together. _

"_Haru?" Ashten asked, putting his book down and turning to the older boy. _

_Haruhiko looked to his best friend with curious eyes. He was so beautiful, with his golden tresses tied behind him so that they would be out of his eyes. _

"_What would you do if I died?"_

_At the question, Haruhiko flinched and looked towards his friend with eyes that were brimming with tears. _

"_I-I… I would be alone forever…"_

"_No!" Ashten hissed, grabbing Haruhiko's hands and placing them on his chest over his heart. "Haru, I want you to promise me, that if I die before you, that you will live your life happily. Ok?"_

"_I promise…"_

(End Mini Flashback)

Tears dropped from the sad amethyst eyes as he nodded solemnly.

"Yes sir"


	3. Welcome back my love

The party was a huge success, many people were there having a wonderful time, even Misaki was happy with the proceedings. Akihiko couldn't focus if he tried. Tonight was the night before Ashten's death, the argument. Tears streamed down his face like a waterfall. Dammit! Why was it so hard to just get over it!? Akihiko could feel his heart clenching, and he sat by himself with a golden locket. It was Ashten's, and he clutched the artifact close to his chest.

"Usagi-san, I didn't know Ashten… But I'm sure that he wouldn't want you beating yourself up about something that happened so long ago" Misaki said as he walked over to his lover and held him.

"I know… But I can't ever forgive myself for what happened… It was my fault…" Usagi sobbed broken heartedly.

Misaki stroked his head and placed it on his chest, letting his lover cry in peace. Haruhiko was in tears as well; this night more hurtful to him than anyone, because it was the night he and Ashten finally admitted their love for each other.

"Why…?" Haruhiko asked quietly, looking away from the party. He knew he wasn't ready for this yet, perhaps he never would be. Ashten was his first love, his only love. Ever since that day, it left a hole in his heart, like a dark abyss. Of course he's slept around and had girlfriends since then, but it was never serious.

"I knew I wasn't ready for this…" Haruhiko sighed and walked out of the door. Fuyuhiko would be disappointed, but he wasn't ready. The doors to the party opened and Akihiko walked out, he seen his older there, and seen him walk out.

"Did dad tell you come?" he asked, and Haruhiko nodded.

The older brother turned and Akihiko was surprised to see him in tears. "Yes, but I'm leaving… So leave me alone"

"No! We need to talk about what happened to Ash-

"Don't you _dare _say his name!" Haruhiko hissed, the tears hot and heavy. "You had absolutely no right to call him a slut! It's _your _fault that he's gone! Not mine! You were so jealous that we were talking that you went on a foolish rampage about nothing!"

"Nothing!? I saw the looks you two would give each other! He _loved _you! You! I loved him! But he loved you… I have Misaki now, but I still love him immensely!"

"At least you found love! What do _I _have? Nothing! And it's all because of you!"

"Stop fighting!" a voice shouted, and the siblings turned with wide eyes.

Could it be?

A man was running over to where they were, his long golden tresses bouncing behind him. Piercing sapphire eyes glared daggers at the two as sun-kissed skin glowed in the artificial light. He wore a blue tuxedo with a purple rose decorating it.

"Ashten…" Akihiko gasped, and the boy put his hands on his hips.

"Look, I know what you two are fighting about… And-

Lips crashed onto his, and Ashten melted at the taste of Haruhiko. Then a stinging slap burned his cheek.

"What in the _hell _happened to you!?" Haruhiko yelled, making everyone run out of the room to the scene.

"Ashten!" Fuyuhiko gasped and hugged the boy, picking him up and spinning him around.

Ashten smiled and hugged his second dad back, kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry… I-I didn't want to…"

"It's ok! As long as you're ok I don't care! But I would like to know what happened to you"

Ashten bit his lip and looked around, fidgeting at the stares he received. "Let's talk about this at home…"

(At the Usami manor)

Ashten sipped the cup of tea he was offered by a teary eyed Tanaka.

"Thank you" he smiled shyly, gasping when the butler hugged him tightly.

Ashten hugged him back, and then sat back down between Fuyuhiko and Haruhiko. Akihiko and Misaki sat across from them, and all waited for Ashten's explanation. He touched Haruhiko's face and leaned on his chest.

"I never meant to hurt you… And I am _so _sorry… I know you'll never forgive me but… I'll always love you"

Haruhiko grabbed Ashten's arms and kissed him passionately, smiling into the kiss. "Hurry up and tell us so I can take you in my room" he whispered in Ashten's ear, who blushed crimson.

Misaki was glad that Ashten was back, he was also happy that Haruhiko was happy, but most of all, he was happy that his Usagi-san was happy. He looked up at his lover, who smiled down at him.

"Ok… The night of the argument" Ashten sighed; he looked uncomfortable even talking about it.

"Um… You guys didn't know but… My dad came over and we fought… Remember the dried blood on my lip?" Ashten asked, and everyone but Misaki nodded.

"Yeah, I lied. Anyway… After Haruhiko calmed me down I tried to sleep, but I couldn't get the image of one of my best friends calling me a slut out of my mind… It was like my heart was already cracking and cracking… And that happening made it shatter. I remember getting up, like I was there, but I wasn't… I tried to stop myself but my body was unresponsive" tears brimmed Ashten's eyes as he looked down.

"I went out and seduced this random guy that was about my age and… I killed him… In my house, then I grabbed gasoline and spread it everywhere… Walked out, let a spark fly off of my fingers and onto the house and set it ablaze… It was me… But it wasn't me at the same time"

"You blacked out?" Misaki asked, and Ashten nodded.

"It's just like when you're fighting" Haruhiko stated, and Ashten nodded again.

"From then on, I went travelling around the world… Being what Akihiko said I was… A _slut_" Ashten hissed the word, then put his head down. He laughed a bit. "Well, more of a tease, not a complete slut"

The room was silent, and Haruhiko whispered something in Ashten's ear, and he nodded with a soft smile. "I would think about you guys, but then the familiar pang in my chest…" the tears spilled, and he smiled gently. "I would try so hard to forget about you… But I couldn't Haru… Not you, or anybody. When I heard that Akihiko was an author I brought some of his books and read them, then I decided to attend your party… Sorry I was late" Ashten smiled sadly, then looked away. Ashten knew it would be awkward between them.

"Ashten, I-

"Hey! Don't worry about it ok?" Ashten smiled, but Akihiko knew he was still angry.

Haruhiko stood and picked Ashten up in his arms, smiling seductively. "Excuse us, but Ashten is tired, I should really show him to his room for the night"

"But I-

Haruhiko walked up the stairs with a half-heartedly protesting Ashten trying to convince him the whole time. When Haruhiko closed the door to his room, Ashten kissed him passionately, letting the man put him down. Ashten looked around, the room the same as when he last saw it. The only thing that was really different was the bed, which had upgraded to a king sized canopy, his favorite.

"I… Would have dreams of you and I as husband and wife, and we would sleep in the huge canopy bed" Ashten found himself blushing before pulling his shirt over his head.

"Well, I'm glad that we can make this dream come true…" Ashten walked over to the bed and got in it, smiling at the soft feel of it. "Come here and pleasure your wife" Ashten smiled, pretending to jump at him with a sexy growl.

Haruhiko walked over to the canopy bed and kissed Ashten passionately, laying him back and climbing on top of him. Ashten bit his lip and took Haruhiko's suit jacket off, and Haru took his own undershirt off as well.

"I've waited so long for this…" Haruhiko sighed, kissing Ashten again. Their tongues danced, and Haruhiko's tongue tasted Ashten's neck. When he hit that certain spot, Ashten's mouth opened in a moan and his back arched.

"Haru…" Ashten sighed, biting his lips with an aroused pant.

Haruhiko could feel the bulge in Ashten's pants, and he felt a surge of pride since he was the cause. Devious little hands ran themselves down Haruhiko's body and Haruhiko gasped when those hands reached their destination, groping and feeling on his manhood thoroughly.

"Mmmm… You've gotten bigger…" Ashten complimented sexily, rubbing the engorged region with a smile. Haruhiko bit his lips, letting his glazed amethyst eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"Ahhh… Ashten, I've missed this…" he sighed.

"Wait let me up for a bit…" Ashten sighed.

Haruhiko did as he was told, getting up and letting Ashten crawl out of the bed. He was dressed in his pants and boxers only. The vixen slowly unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down, rolling his hips as he did so. Haruhiko watched in awe as Ashten turned around gracefully, showing that perfect ass in those boxers. It was lifted and soft, it had matured over the years, and blossomed into a flower that Haruhiko would spend the rest of his life caressing. Ashten snaked his hips side to side, pulling down the boxers slowly. Giggling, the boy turned back around and walked over to the bed, straddling Haruhiko with a smile.

"I really did miss you Haru-kun… I hope you can forgive me…"

"I forgave you a long time ago Ashten…"

The two kissed softly, falling onto the back onto the bed with Ashten on top. Ashten relieved Haruhiko of his pants and boxers, his eyes widening at the swollen arousal.

"You _have _gotten bigger" he smiled, turning and engulfing Haruhiko into his mouth.

Haruhiko's back arched as a moan escaped his lips. Ashten moaned, his mouth was full and filled, the length going down his throat. He began bobbing his head up and down, familiarizing himself with the full feeling.

"Ah…" Haru moaned, biting his lip.

"Hmf…" Ashten moaned.

The nonhuman bobbed harder and faster, loving the feel of Haru's cock in his mouth. Something came over Ashten, and he lifted off of Haruhiko with a pop. Ashten begin sucking his own fingers, stroking the wet cock while he was at it. He could hear Haruhiko's moans and pants, and that just pushed him farther and farther. Ashten pulled his fingers out of his mouth, panting at the loss of something to suck. The three digits were soaked with saliva, and Ashten went back to sucking Haruhiko's dick while the lubricated fingers traveled to their destination.

"Mmf!" Ashten moaned as one finger slipped past the ring of muscle, brushing his inner walls. Forgetting that he was turned facing away from his lover, Haruhiko's eyes widened at the perfect view of Ashten preparing himself.

"Ahhh…" he moaned, his eyes glued to Ashten's working fingers. The second finger slipped in, and he felt Ashten sigh blissfully. The third finger slipped in, and they began stretching him out, while the middle finger searched. He smiled; Ashten was going by remembrance of what he did to him the first time they made love.

"MMF!" Ashten screamed, his cock muffling the sound. He found it.

"Ashten… Let me inside" Haruhiko pleaded, touching his hand. Ashten lifted up and looked back at Haruhiko with pleasured tears.

"Ok…" he whispered in a lewd voice.

Haruhiko turned so that Ashten was under him, he lifted his glorious ass in the air and Haruhiko couldn't resist gripping it. Ashten moaned, gasping when a sharp smack was inflicted upon it. It made a vulgar sound, and Ashten shook his ass at Haruhiko.

" Ahhhhh!" Ashten cried in ecstasy. "Fuck me Haru!" he moaned.

Haruhiko grabbed Ashten's hips and looked to his soaked length. Ashten's saliva and his precum mixed made for some nice lubricate. He pressed his head against Ashten's hole, listening to his pants.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes… Please, I want you… Hurry"

Haruhiko bit his lip and pushed inside of his love gently.

"Guh-ah!" Ashten moaned, crawling to try and pull Haruhiko out of him. However, that wasn't going to happen. Haruhiko gripped his hips and slammed inside fully, causing Ashten to arch his back and moan blissfully. Haruhiko stilled, waiting for Ashten to adjust to his size. It was hard to do, Ashten was so silky and hot… He felt incredible!

"Haruhiko… Move… Please…"

Haruhiko began pushing in and pulling out gently, listening to Ashten moan, watching him grip the covers. The seme flipped the uke over on his back, smiling at his moaning, very happy face. Haruhiko began thrusting, deep in, fully pulling out and slamming in deep.

"Ahhh…" Ashten moaned, arching his back and panting with a smile.

Haruhiko couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to see Ashten when he lost himself in the pleasure again. He began pounding into the uke, loving how he bounced up and down with each thrust.

"Ahhh! Oh fuck! Haru! Ahhhhh!" Ashten moaned, gripping the bed like his life depended on it.

"Oh… Ashten… Ah…" Haruhiko moaned.

The two were in ecstasy, losing themselves into the pleasure of their act. It was beautiful, wild, but beautiful nonetheless. This went on for hours, and the coil in Ashten's belly was dangerously close to snapping. His voice dripped in sweet pleasure, and Haruhiko had buried his face in his neck, he could hear his moans the whispers of his name in his ear, and that pushed Ashten farther.

"Hah! Hah! Haru! I'm going to- I'm cumming!" Ashten moaned, arching his back as his cum splatted on their stomachs.

He clenched his ass like a vice, and Haruhiko came with a loud moan. Haruhiko collapsed on top of Ashten, panting with a satisfied moan.

"That was amazing Haru…" Ashten smiled, his body completely sated.

"It was baby… Mm… I love you… I've loved you since we were younger"

"I love you too Haru…" Ashten smiled.


	4. Punishments

When Haruhiko woke up the next day, he noticed that Ashten wasn't in the bed. He looked over and saw that his suit was already picked out. Just then, Ashten walked into the room with a tray of food. He smiled, reaching up and touching Ashten's face gently.

"Good morning, wife" Haruhiko smiled.

Ashten smiled and placed his hand over Haru's face. "Good morning, husband. Did you sleep well?" he giggled, pulling the tray down on the nightstand. He straddled Haruhiko and smiled.

"You know as well as I do that I barely slept at all… How do you feel?" Haruhiko asked.

"Mmmm… Sated, sore, but sated" Ashten smiled.

Haruhiko groaned as he stretched, unintentionally Ashten throwing off of him. Ashten screamed playfully as he fell beside Haru, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I picked out your work clothes for the day and packed you some lunch"

"That was nice of you, thank you" Haru said, pecking Ashten's lips.

"What are wives for?"

The two got up, and Ashten stripped out of his robe, revealing the deeply tanned body Haruhiko was inside last night. Ashten smiled, walking into the bathroom. He started the shower and poked his head out of the bathroom door.

"Wanna shower?" he asked, smiling when Haruhiko walked inside the bathroom.

(00000000000000000000000)

Ashten and Haruhiko walked down the stairs together. Haruhiko wore a nicely tailored gray suit that Ashten picked out, and Ashten himself wore a red half shirt with black skinny jeans and red converse. His powers rose to the occasion of being with his beloved once again. Ashten sighed as his aura lifted his hair into the atmosphere gently. Haruhiko looked to him, as did the other Usami that had been waiting for them to descend the steps. Akihiko looked up to his brother and Ashten, they really were a beautiful couple. He wrapped his arms around Misaki and smiled.

"Morning you two" he greeted.

"Morning!" Ashten smiled brightly, elbowing Haruhiko.

"Good morning." He stated coldly.

"Hey Misaki, would you like some help making breakfast today? I understand that you told Tanaka-san that you wanted to cook today"

"Huh? Uh, yeah, thanks Ashten-san"

"Oh no! Call me Ashten please! Hell, you can call me Ash!"

Ashten walked downstairs and turned to Haruhiko, missing his presence already. "Hey, you have time for breakfast right?"

"Yes, I can come to work whenever I please"

"Cool! Breakfast will be ready in a moment" Ashten smiled, grabbing Misaki's hand and dragging him in the kitchen.

Ashten turned on the radio, and began dancing to a song that came on. He laughed and danced, grabbing the appropriate dishes and ingredients for breakfast.

"Hey what did you want to fix Misaki?"

"Um… Something fancy"

"True… Poached salmon and scones?"

"Perfect!"

Misaki and Ashten laughed, talked, and danced as they proceeded to throw down in the kitchen. After plating and decorating the food, Ashten opened the kitchen door.

"Breakfast is ready!" he called.

The Usami's smiled, Ashten and Misaki… Brightening their day as usual. They walked into the kitchen and was surprised to find it spotless. The dishes were clean, the table was set, and the delightful smell of poached salmon and scones awaited them.

"Wow… You two really wanted to feed us huh?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Yup! Oh hey Aki, thank me later, Misaki can dance now"

Akihiko smiled at Misaki, a smile that promised naughty things would ensue… Probably after breakfast. The family sat down, Ashten and Misaki sitting by their lovers, who sat across from each other.

"So, how did you and Haruhiko meet?" Misaki asked.

Ashten blushed, and Haruhiko smiled. "Well, we met in middle school actually. A group of boys were trying to force my submission and I wouldn't allow it. So we started fighting, it was about three of them. Our peers ran out of their classes and watched me fight. I was handling my own, but it was three of them and one of me… Haruhiko jumped in and helped me beat them all"

"Wow! Haruhiko-san you fought!" Misaki asked.

"Yes, Otou-san was very upset when he found out, but when he found out whom and why I was fighting… He understood. Ashten and I started talking the next day… And…" Haruhiko shrugged, smiling.

Ashten smiled, cutting into his poached salmon and taking a bite. It was like heaven on a stick. So flaky and delicious… Oh God it was so good!

"Wow… I can't believe I made that…"

"No kidding…" Misaki agreed.

The Usami family ate breakfast before everyone got ready for work or school in Misaki's case. Ashten yawned as he walked out of the mansion, looking up as the memories flooded his mind. He turned and looked directly across the street, casting his suddenly sad sapphire eyes down. He… Killed someone, and burned their body along with his home. Haruhiko walked out of the house and saw Ashten staring. He walked over and hugged Ashten for behind, looking across the street where the shattered remains of his house once was.

"It's in the past now Ashten"

"That doesn't mean it didn't happen"

"It means that you should look to the future and put it behind you"

Ashten wiped his eyes and turned to his lover. "How? I killed an innocent boy! He could have had a life… And now because of me…"

"Hey, it's in the past. I'm sure that boy was no angel himself. But it shows how much you've matured. Back then you killed without remorse… Now, you've changed… For the better"

Ashten lifted his semi-puffy eyes and smiled, letting Haruhiko wipe the tears away. "You're still my rock"

Haruhiko smiled and hugged Ashten tightly, picking him up and carrying him to the car. Ashten giggled and got in the backseat, as did Haruhiko.

"Are you kidnapping me?"

"No. Just taking you to work with me, can't have anyone else kidnapping you"

Ashten shook his head, waving at Misaki and Akihiko as they too prepared to leave. He was now extremely weary of Akihiko, and didn't try to get too close to him. His heart still to this very day ached when he looked at him, and he needed to get used to him again. The driver started up the car and pulled off, and Ashten sighed as the Usami manor slowly faded out of view. Haruhiko placed his hand on Ashten's thigh, squeezing it gently to comfort him.

"So, what countries have you visited?" Haruhiko asked.

"Well, I've lived in Spain, Germany, Italy, America, and Arabia, Thailand… And many other places" Ashten shrugged, and sighed.

Haruhiko looked to him and touched Ashten's face, smiling lovingly at him. Ashten smiled back, but it didn't touch his eyes. Haruhiko, being able to read Ashten like a book, wrinkled his brow.

"Ashten what's wrong?"

"… Is it wrong to be uncomfortable around Akihiko? I know he's trying really hard to be nice and everything but… It hurts to look at him. I'm sorry, you must hate me for thinking like this… But every time I try to get near, my heart clenches and my body trembles… He… H scares me" Ashten trembled, holding himself tightly. He crossed his legs and looked down.

Haruhiko stroked his hair gently, Ashten looked like a wounded puppy. He hated seeing Ashten like this. "Hey, I couldn't possibly hate you Ashten, I love you with my heart and soul. As for Akihiko, it would only be natural for you to be weary of him. After all, he hurt you… More than your father ever could"

Ashten sighed, looking out the window. "And in turn, I hurt someone else…"

Haruhiko hugged his lover gently, smiling when he smiled gently. "Hey, how about we get some ice cream ok?"

Ashten gasped excitedly. "Ok!"

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Fuyuhiko stood in Haruhiko's office with a smile. The huge window behind his desk revealed the most beautiful view of the distant ocean and the large sun shining in the sky. He looked over and saw the picture of his family at the beach all those years ago. Fuyuhiko wiped the secret tears from his eyes, he was overjoyed that Ashten turned out to be alive. However, he knew that he and Akihiko had some rough times ahead of them. Anyone with eyes could see that Ashten feared his youngest, and his youngest knew it better than anyone. He would have to come up with a way to make Ashten truly forgive him. Because he was not yet forgiven. Just then, Haruhiko strolled into his office, stopping at the sight of his father.

"You were a little later than usual Haruhiko, is everything alright?" Fuyuhiko asked.

Ashten strolled into the room meekly, sitting on the sofa in the corner, not-so-secretly pulling out a chocolate milkshake with whipped cream on top. The two men watched with amusement as he took a quick sip and hid it again. Haruhiko laughed, surprising Fuyuhiko. His son hadn't laughed in so long… It was good to hear it again.

"Ashten, you can enjoy your shake without worry. I already drunk mine on the way"

"… Are you… Sure?" Ashten asked, not wanting to be mean.

Haruhiko nodded, Ashten looked to Fuyuhiko. "Do you want some?"

"Oh no I'm fine! I just drunk something actually, go ahead" Fuyuhiko smiled.

Ashten nodded with a smile, pulling out his milkshake and slipping it slowly, looking into space like a child during 'take your kid to work day'. Haruhiko grabbed his schedule from his secretary and looked into the papers, not noticing the sneaky grin that came to Ashten's face. Having finished off his shake, he was in the mood to snoop.

"Ashten, I have a quick meeting to attend to, and then I'm here with you all day afterwards. Find something to keep you bust until then ok? And do _not _go snooping around my office. Or I'll punish you" and with that, Haruhiko left the office, closing the door.

Ashten grinned widely, getting up and immediately looking through Haruhiko's desk and reading the papers lying around. He looked at the pictures of clients and smiled in the thrill of doing the exact opposite of what he was told. Meanwhile, during the meeting, Haruhiko realized he had forgotten a very important document and left the room. He smiled at the thought of finding Ashten lying on the sofa, reading a book with such intensity that his presence would go unnoticed. Opening the door, he looked to see Ashten sitting in his chair, reading the very document he had forgotten. Haruhiko sighed, would his beautiful wife ever learn? He walked up to Ashten and snatched the folder, smiling at Ashten's startled look.

"Did I not tell you? That you would be punished?"

(… Sometime later)

"Haruhiko? Did it take some time to find it? You took quite a while" Fuyuhiko said as Haruhiko sat down.

His son smirked like the true predator he was. "Ashten was exceedingly bored, so I gave him a little something to occupy him while I'm gone"

Fuyuhiko smirked. "I have a feeling that Ashten is quite _occupied_"

Meanwhile, Ashten moaned, the ball gag in his mouth muffling the sounds. He was completely naked, leaning over Haruhiko's desk with his vibrator filled ass facing the door. Handcuffs secured him to the screwed down chair. He had taught Haruhiko about his world since the first day they met, so Haruhiko put a spell over the handcuffs so no one but he could break them. Ashten panted, sweating as he felt the high vibrations on his walls and prostate.

"Mmmf!" Ashten moaned, arching his back with tears in his eyes. Suddenly, the vibrator was pulled out, and then thrust back in, ramming his prostate hard. Ashten moaned, his body trembling at the feel of being stimulated so. The vibrator was jammed into him over and over, making the bound male moan and his legs quiver. He called his tormentor's name through the ball gag, and he chuckled with a smile.

"Have you heard your lesson yet Mr. Sukimori?" Haruhiko asked, moving the vibrator faster.

Ashten nodded feverishly, thrusting his hips back as fast as they could go. Haruhiko growled and unzipped his own pants, removing the vibrator and replacing it with his own. He grabbed Ashten's hips and slammed him back harshly. Ashten moaned, helplessly bound to the desk until Haruhiko untied him. The ball gag kept him from crying out too loud, but his muffled cries were still heard as lewd squishing noise sounded in the room along with skin slapping against skin.

"Mm! You ready to apologize?" Haruhiko asked heatedly, and Ashten nodded feverishly.

\

Haruhiko took the rubber gag out of Ashten's mouth. "Ugh! I-I'm sorry! Ahhh! I-I won't go snooping anymore!"

"You promise?" Haruhiko smacked Ashten's ass, making the male moan long and deep.

"Yes! Ahhh! I pr-promise! Ugh! Nngh! Please! Hah! I'm so close…" Ashten begged.

"Me too" Haruhiko replied.

He pulled out the way out, and slammed back in, stilling as they reached their climaxes together. Ashten moaned, quivering as he spilled his seed all over the desk. Haruhiko spilled his own seed inside of Ashten, who panted as he pressed his face against the hard wood. Haruhiko panted, before pulling out and smiling tiredly. Zipping his pants back up, he walked over and released Ashten, who felt to the floor tiredly.

"I must have really exhausted you love." Haru muttered, fixing his lover's clothes and lifting him.

Haruhiko laid Ashten on the sofa, smiling at his sleeping form. He would be asleep until he got off, which gave him time to focus on his work. While he worked however, Ashten began tossing and turning, whimpering softly.

'_He must be having a nightmare' _Haruhiko thought to himself as he stood. He was done anyway, all he had to do was save everything, which he quickly did before going over to Ashten, who was now swinging wildly.

"Ashten!" Haruhiko exclaimed, shaking the man awake.

"STOP!" Ashten screamed as he sat up suddenly, covering his face and leaning against Haruhiko's chest.

"Haru… I-it was terrible… I-I couldn't stop myself…"

"It was just a dream Ashten… Calm down"

"It felt so real… Haru, I lost control of my body… I killed… And kept killing, I couldn't stop… It was… Fun…" Ashten covered his mouth.

"Hey, calm down… Your stronger than that, and I'm here, so you don't have to keep this to yourself. I'll help you, ok?"

Ashten looked up at his lover with teary eyes, touching his face. He didn't want to hurt anyone! But it felt real… Too real to be just a mere dream…


	5. Rain, Rain Getaway!

It was raining.

Ashten sat outside on the porch, watching the water droplets as they fell out of the sky. On days like this, Ashten had often taken the time to sit and think about his past, watching the rain falling and letting it take him away.

"Such beauty…" he sighed, staring out into space, watching with detail the water falling in sheets, making the mist visible and adding to the beauty. The smell of soil filled the outside air, and Ashten inhaled the ethereal scent with pleasure.

Yes indeed, such beauty…

"Ashten? What are you doing out here?" a voice asked from behind him.

He turned to see Akihiko walk over and sit beside him. Ashten sighed, watching the rain fall onto the ground from the sky. He was in fact still quite weary of Akihiko, but the rain… Had a way of calming him, to the point where he wasn't scared to talk to anyone. Akihiko kept quiet, he knew this weather was somehow sacred to Ashten, he could remember Ashten standing outside of their window with the curtains pulled back, or sitting outside on their porch, staring into the watery abyss like this when they were younger as well. It lightened a bit, and Ashten broke the not-so awkward silence.

"Misaki is beautiful" Ashten complimented, keeping his eyes on the precipitation.

"Heh, he really is. I love him with my heart and soul… Ashten, I've been meaning to ask you for a while… Why are you so entranced by the rain?"

For a moment, Ashten was silent, and Akihiko thought he had crossed some invisible barrier and was about to apologize immediately, but he spoke.

"Because it is the only weather on earth that reminds me of my home. It would rain frequently year round… And my mother would take us on the porch and let us watch the 'show' as she would call it. My clan believed that the rain told us stories of our ancestors in the early days on earth… If it rained lightly, our ancestors were telling us of their peaceful days, passing by the time with games and laughter… If it rained heavily, it was a time of war and slaughter…"

Akihiko nodded, looking into the rain. It was storming, complete with the thunder and lightning and wind. He looked to Ashten.

"What if it was storming?"

"On days like this… We believe that our ancestors are speaking to us, which is why I am quiet on these days. The thunder and lightning are the sounds of their voices; I think they are currently in the middle of a disagreement"

"Can you hear what they are saying?"

"Yes… Something about a fight, I'm not sure"

The two were quiet for a moment, and Ashten closed his eyes. Yes, it was something about a fight. He could see his ancestors now, the eldest of them all sitting on his throne with amusement, watching his children play a game of wits. Apparently, someone cheated, and now they were trying to figure out whom. Ashten opened his eyes and giggled, they had absolutely nothing else better to do. Thunder boomed and lightning crashed, making Ashten laugh out loud.

"What happened?" Akihiko asked.

"My ancestors are playing a game of wits, and someone cheated but they can't figure out whom, so now it's chaos and elder is sitting there laughing at the whole thing"

Akihiko chuckled, just as Haruhiko walked outside. He glared daggers at his little brother, and sat down behind his lover, locking his arms around the boy's waist; he closed his eyes and listened to the rain. He was quite accustomed to Ashten being out here when it rained, and he knew the story behind it.

"What's the story today?" he asked casually, squeezing Ashten tightly.

Ashten didn't say anything; instead, he sat stock still. Haruhiko knew what that meant, they had noticed them.

"_Je nĕco, co tĕ trápí stars̆í?"_ Ashten asked.

"What?" Akihiko asked.

"He said 'is something troubling you elder'" Haruhiko told him.

"How did you know that?"

"He taught me his clan's language"

"_Ach ano,_ _můj milenec je člověk" _Ashten said.

Akihiko looked to Haruhiko for translation, in which his brother rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yes my lover is human"

"_Ano starší Vím, že bolest smrtelníci jste nám způsobil"_

"Yes I know the pain mortals have caused us"

"_Ano starší, já ho miluju"_

"Yes elder, I do love him"

"_Nebojte se, nebude mi ublížit"_

"Don't worry, he will not hurt me"

Ashten giggled. _"Ano starší Vím, co jste schopni" _

"Yes elder, I know what you are capable of"

Ashten sighed, looking to his lover with bright eyes. He hugged him tightly, and watched as the rain lightened to a drizzle. Standing, Ashten bowed and walked back inside, the two Usami brothers following after him. Akihiko pulled Haruhiko aside and waited until Ashten had walked into the kitchen.

"These… Ancestors, are they real?"

"Yeah, how long how you been ignorant to other worlds co-existing with our own? I thought your ignorance wouldn't be so poignant after meeting Ashten, but I guess I was wrong… As I often find myself when giving you the benefit of doubt"

"I'm tired of you always looking down on me like you're oh-so perfect! Have you ever mentioned your secret to Ashten?"

"Ashten knows all of my secrets"

"Oh really?"

Haruhiko thought a moment, before his eyes went wide. He pinned his younger brother to the wall by his shirt, glaring savagely. "If you tell him _anything _I will make your life more hell than it already is"

"Tell me what?" Ashten asked as he strolled into the living room where the two brothers were. His eyes narrowed, and Haruhiko let Akihiko go, glaring murderously at him.

"Nothing Ashten, I was reminding Akihiko that he wasn't supposed to tell you about the events of your birthday"

"Oh, alright then, leave me surprised then!" Ashten smiled, walking upstairs.

Haruhiko was lying.

Ashten could smell the deceit from where he was standing, a wind blew through the house, and Ashten sighed.

"_I don't know what he's hiding… Do you?" _he asked the elder, who nodded.

"_Tell me…" _

Light burst behind Ashten's eyes as the vision overtook him.

_He saw his Haruhiko sitting on his bed, face in his hands. Although it was a vision, he could smell the salt in thick waves. He was a ghost, watching the proceedings without the threat of anyone seeing him. He could hear Haruhiko crying softly, and just as he went to walk over to him, he stopped. Iron… He could smell the light rust of a blade. Looking around, he saw a dagger beside him. Ashten watched in horror as Haruhiko took hold of the blade and put it to his wrist._

"_No… No" Ashten whispered, backing up firmly against the wall. He covered his ears._

"_Miluji tě, Ashten" Haruhiko sighed, opening the veins in his wrist._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ashten screamed as everything went white_ _again._

(End Vision)

"…Ten…"

"Ash…"

"…Ake… P"

Voices…

They sounded so familiar…

Ashten slowly opened his eyes, looking up into the faces of the Usami family. He groaned and sat up, grabbing his head with a pained expression. Fuyuhiko lifted Ashten's face with both hands, turning his head on both sides to make sure he was ok.

"Ashten, you screamed, and by the time we all got up here you had fainted… Is everything alright?"

"… No… Where's Haru?"

"I'm right here Ashten" Haruhiko told him, hugging his lover close. Tears spilled from Ashten's frightened eyes; before they turned so red one would think the orbs glowed with anger.

But…

It was his fault that Haruhiko felt so alone…

Ashten sighed and just held Haru, letting him hug and kiss him softly, comforting his trembling body. Ashten hugged Haruhiko tightly, letting him pull him to his feet, then let go. He laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry! I guess I need to eat huh? I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me!" Ashten stated cheerfully as he strolled to the kitchen without looking back.

Haruhiko looked to the other Usami; they knew something was bothering him.

"He's lying… Something's wrong" Haruhiko said, turning and walking towards the kitchen.

There, he found Ashten sitting at the table, no food in sight. He was turned away from the door, and he had curled up in one of the chairs. Haruhiko took a moment to wonder how he did that, whenever he was sad, he would always be curled up in the weirdest places. Last time it was in a tree, another time he was curled up next to the chimney on the roof. Ashten was so… Weird, but adorable.

God he loved him.

"_Co se děje? (What's wrong?)" _Haruhiko asked, walking over and pulling Ashten onto his lap.

"_Nic ... (Nothing…)"_

"_Nevěřím, že vám (I don't believe you)"_

Ashten sighed, looking at Haruhiko with red eyes; he was the only one… That could ever see him cry.

"_Starší mi ukázal ... Něco, co mě překvapilo ... (Elder showed me… Something that surprised me)"_

Haruhiko squeezed Ashten comfortably, knowing what was revealed. He said nothing for a bit, but when he tried to speak Ashten interrupted him.

"I'm sorry! I should have fought harder and not succumb to my power! Then maybe we could have avoided all of this pain"

Haruhiko was surprised; Ashten would always tell him to look to the future and not dwell on the past. He smiled and touched Ashten's face, pressing their lips together deeply, wiping away his tears.

"What is it that you would tell me whenever I got mad at Akihiko?"

"… Look to the future and don't dwell on the past…"

Haru smiled, nuzzling Ashten. "Come on; let's get away for a while"

Ashten looked up to his lover and nodded, standing up and going up the stairs with Haruhiko to pack their bags. Along the way, they passed by Fuyuhiko.

"Getting away for a bit?" he asked.

"Yes sir" Ashten blushed.

"Alright, have fun you two" he smiled, continuing on his way down to the living room.

They two ventured into their shared room, and Ashten opened the closet door to pull out their travelling bags. Haruhiko turned to watch him attempt with a smile. Ashten only came up to Haruhiko's shoulder, which made it extremely cute to watch him try to do tall people things.

"Need help?" Haruhiko asked, trying not to laugh.

"No! I got-ah!" Ashten cried as he slipped.

Ashten landed in Haruhiko's arms, and he crossed his own, puffing out his cheeks like a child, making his lover laugh and hug him tightly. Ashten stood fully and turned to face Haru, hugging him and nuzzling his neck.

"Where are we going?"

"Hm… How does a bathhouse sound?"

"Like fun" Ashten smiled.

Haruhiko pecked his lips and unwrapped Ashten from him, pushing the weaker man onto their bed. Ashten gasped, turning around on his knees and hands to get off; however, Haruhiko pushed his upper body down on the ultra-soft mattress.

He smirked.

"Interesting position you've taken love…"

Ashten moaned as hands gripped his ass, kneading the globes. He moved and rotated his hips to the erotic massage. His hand went between his legs, whimpering as he began to stimulate himself through his jeans.

"Mm… Ah…" Ashten moaned, biting his lip at the pleasure jolts that ran up and down his spine.

Haruhiko chuckled, releasing his hold on Ashten's ass and walking over to his dresser, opening it and taking out clothes like nothing happened. Ashten flopped on their bed, panting, he hated it when Haru did that, teased him to the point of insanity, and then right as he went over the edge, letting go.

"One day, I'm going to do the same thing to you" Ashten told him.

"I'll be looking forward to it, but right now, we should get packed"

Sighing, Ashten opened his dresser and picked out his clothes, putting them onto his bag and zipping it. Haruhiko smirked, slipping a box into his own suitcase without Ashten noticing. Zipping the suitcase close, he smiled and watched Ashten tap his finger to his chin. On the bed before him were two different sets of swimming trunks. One was a deep sapphire and the other was a deep purple. Both looked extremely good on him, but he was having trouble deciding on which one he liked better.

"I like the purple one" Haruhiko said, trying to help him out.

"You do? Oh… Sapphire it is"

Haruhiko laughed, he liked the purple one, but he loved the blue one. The deep set color that clung to his feminine hips and matched his deep set sapphire eyes.

This would be a fun getaway indeed.


	6. A beautiful day

"Ashten calm down!" Haruhiko laughed as he drove down the road to their destination.

Ashten was such a big kid, bouncing up and down excitedly, smiling and giggling like a child. Haruhiko chuckled, Ashten always acted like this when they would go somewhere. He'd ramble on and on about how excited he was, and Haruhiko honestly thought that it was the cutest thing ever.

"Haru?"

"Yes love?"

"I went to this aquarium, and it was so pretty! The way it was set up was so unique and I was wondering… Did you design it?"

Haruhiko pulled out a picture of the aquarium he had recently worked on and gave it to Ashten.

"Haru did design it! It's so beautiful!"

Haruhiko smiled sweetly, that was his Ashten.

"Thank you Ashten"

"… Beautiful… Just like Haru" Ashten said, blushing.

Haruhiko smiled, he knew what Ashten wanted then. He brushed his hand lovingly down Ashten's cheek, stopping at his neck and brushing his thumb along Ashten's jawline. He really did have the structure of a female. As they drove, Ashten sighed blissfully, letting his eyes flutter shut. Haruhiko's touch always calmed him down. Haruhiko knew this quite well, and many times had he calmed Ashten down in his anger.

"Sleep well my love… You're going to need all the rest you can get"

(0000000000000)

"Ashten… Wake up, we're here"

Ashten's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his lover's voice. He looked out of the window to see a glorious-looking bath house. It was made to be something of a luxury log cabin, with numerous of public baths as well as private baths. Ashten smiled brightly, taking Haruhiko's outstretched hand and followed him into the bath house haven. The inside was even prettier than the outside. There were elegant pieces of chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and the scent of Roses and cinnamon wafted to their noses. Ashten inhaled deeply, smiling at the beauty of it all. Haruhiko looked to Ashten, who had laid his head on his arm; he stroked Ashten's cheek, walking over to the check-in desk.

"Hello, reservation for two under Usami"

"Ah yes! Mr. and Mrs. Haruhiko Usami, right this way please"

Ashten blushed deeply as they were led to their room on the third floor. Haruhiko smiled at Ashten's reaction, they did always say that they were married. The door to their room opened, and Ashten walked inside excitedly, looking around while Haruhiko carried their bags inside. The room was a cream and light brown color, with a queen sized bed and a vanity mirror. The bathroom had a huge mirror and a clean toilet and a shower that could fit two people. Ashten smiled and turned to Haruhiko, who was watching him look around the room.

"Haru this room is amazing!" Ashten exclaimed, walking over and hugging him tightly.

Haruhiko squeezed Ashten, pecking his lips gently. Ashten nuzzled his chin before letting go and opening his bag. He grabbed his swimming trunks and undressed, pulling the shorts on. The bath house was on a hill, and below the hill was a local beach where they could enjoy themselves.

"Haru! Let's go down to the beach!" Ashten suggested.

Haruhiko nodded, stripping out of his own clothes and pulling on his swimming trunks, which were green. Ashten gulped as he watched Haruhiko, Gods he was so well endowed! Blushing, Ashten grabbed two towels and walked out of the door with his lover. As they left, Ashten accidently bumped into a passing man.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!" Ashten immediately apologized.

He went to help the man pick up what he dropped but Haruhiko yanked him back up by his arm. Ashten looked to Haruhiko, who was glaring daggers at the stranger.

"Haruhiko I accidently bumped-

"Try to touch what's mine again and I'll toss you over the staircase" Haruhiko hissed, pulling Ashten along without so much as a glance.

Ashten blushed; Haruhiko was so protective and jealous… He loved it. But he honestly didn't see or feel that guy trying to touch him. However, Haru noticed a lot of things that Ashten didn't, so he believed him.

The two strolled down the steps and out of the cabin, making their way down to the beach. Haruhiko suddenly yanked Ashten into the wooded area, pinning him against a tree and smiling when he gasped.

"I don't want anyone touching you but me" he told Ashten.

Ashten smiled sweetly. "The only one in the world that could ever touch me is you Haru"

Haruhiko kissed Ashten gently, running his big hands down Ashten's lithe body. Ashten whimpered, gasping when Haruhiko cupped his manhood through his swimming trunks. Ashten's eyes glazed, and he began panting in want. Haruhiko smirked, stroking Ashten through his trunks and biting his neck gently.

"Ah… Haruhiko…" Ashten moaned, wrapping his legs around Haruhiko's waist and arching his back.

Haruhiko went to tweak Ashten's exposed and hardening nipples when his phone began to ring. He sighed, looking at the caller ID. Ashten whimpered, but Haruhiko ignored him and answered the phone.

"Yes father?"

"Stop it." Was all Fuyuhiko said before hanging up.

Haruhiko put Ashten down and looked around, while Ashten giggled. Fuyuhiko had a thing of popping up whenever Haruhiko and Ashten vacationed, and he also had a thing of catching them every time they tried to make love in public places. All they would ever get was a phone call from the man and all he would say was 'stop it' and hang up.

"Damn!" Haruhiko cursed, making Ashten laugh as they walked out of the wooded area and continued their way down to the beach.

"Good thing your swimming trunks aren't tight" Haruhiko told Ashten, who smirked.

"I could say the same for you stallion"

Haruhiko smirked, wrapping an arm around Ashten as they entered the beach area. There were many people there, and they were friendly. They were currently in the middle of a game of beach volleyball.

"Hey! You guys wanna play?" a girl asked them, waving the two over with a smile.

Ashten smiled excitedly, he and Haruhiko ruled in volleyball.

"Can we Haru?" Ashten asked.

"… Sure, why not?" Haruhiko smiled, following Ashten over to the net.

Haruhiko put their beach things down and removed his glasses, putting them on the towels and walking over to the net. He wasn't blind, those were just his reading glasses. Ashten walked on one side of the volleyball net, and Haruhiko was on the other. It was a thrill to play against Ashten, because after a long day of playing in the sand, they would go back and take a bath, then play in the sheets. Ashten set the ball, and the game began. Haruhiko ran up and passed the ball back over the net, where the guy beside Ashten bumped it back over, it soared over Haruhiko's head and he watched the girl behind him pass it to him, and Haruhiko jumped up and spiked the ball. It would have hit the ground over the net, but Ashten dove and bumped it before it could. Haruhiko smirked, jumping up and spiking the ball again. This time it hit, and Haruhiko's team roared in victory, the game had been tied and it only took one more point in order for them to win. Ashten smiled, slapping Haruhiko's hand and walking off with him. They waved to the locals.

"Hey! Come play again sometime!" the girl told them.

"Totally!" Ashten called back.

Haruhiko took Ashten's hand and led him to a more secluded part of the beach. There was a boulder where the blue sea would splash, and Haruhiko got on it, helping Ashten up afterwards. The sun had risen to its highest peak, and the rays hit Ashten's golden tresses, making it shine along with his eyes and skin. Haruhiko gazed at him for a moment, wondering how such beauty could have fallen into his arms. Smiling, he hugged Ashten, before pulling back and touching his face. Without their full knowledge, Fuyuhiko had driven the Usami family including Misaki to the bath house, and they were currently hiding behind the other boulders, watching the two lovers.

"Ashten, I feel like I've known you since the beginning of time… You've been there for me since our freshmen year in high school, I could talk to you about anything and everything, and you always listened and comforted me whenever I needed it… You've been such an angel in my life and… I don't ever want to let you go… Ever since we made love and even before that I've found myself thinking about you and craving your attention… But I guess I was being silly because I've realized that… I've always had your attention, and your love… I love you Ashten Gokana Sukimori, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so… Will you do me honor of becoming my wife? For real?" Haruhiko asked, pulling out the gold ban that he had been keeping for this moment.

Tears poured down Ashten's face and he covered his face, beginning to cry tears of joy. He tried to respond, but he was so overwhelmed by emotion that the words wouldn't come out. He simply nodded feverishly, holding out his hand and letting Haruhiko slide the ring onto his finger.

"… I… Love you… So much!" Ashten sobbed out, pressing himself into Haruhiko's chest and letting the man wrap his arms around him.

Haruhiko lifted Ashten's chin and kissed him deeply, hugging him tightly and smiling happily.

"Ashten, you've made me the happiest man in the universe"

Ashten nodded in agreement, nuzzling Haruhiko's chest.

"You know we have to make love now right?" Ashen told him, making his fiancé laugh.

"Yes Ashten, I know"

The two stayed pressed together like that for a while, Ashten's arms around Haruhiko's waist and Haruhiko's hand at the nape of Ashten's neck, keeping his head pressed to his chest. He rested his chin on top of Ashten's head, and they watched as the sun gently set.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" The Usami family shouted, startling the engaged couple as they rushed from their hiding places.

Akihiko clamped a hand on his brother's shoulder, grinning happily. "So you finally did it huh? Congrats bro"

Haruhiko smiled, hugging his younger brother tightly. He watched as Misaki hugged Ashten, laughing along with him as they grinned.

"Thank you" he said, letting go and smiling.

The two brothers stood side-by-side, watching their parents hug and squeeze Ashten, talking about how he would finally be an official Usami. Ashten laughed, looking over to Haruhiko with a sweet smile. Haruhiko grinned back devilishly.

As soon as he got Ashten alone…


End file.
